1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a separable solar energy storage device, wherein the solar energy reception device for receiving solar energy can be placed, through connection to the extension cord, at the optimal position for the most efficient reception of solar energy, thus achieving the optimal energy-storage efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional solar energy lamp 5 is shown in FIG. 9, comprising a lamp head 50 and a lamp shade 55 disposed underneath the lamp head 50, the lamp head 50 includes a transparent cover 51 disposed on the very top, a solar energy plate 52 and a light-sensitive electric resistance 53 covered by the transparent cover 51, a solar energy conversion circuit, storage batteries and a lamp base (not shown in FIG. 9) disposed underneath the solar energy plate 52 and the light-sensitive electric resistance 53, a lamp tube 56 that, engaged by screws with the lamp base, is disposed inside the lamp shade 55, and a ring 54 fixatedly disposed around the lamp head 50 for a hanging rope 57 to be fastened onto the lamp head 50.
The conventional solar energy lamp 5 can be hung on trees outdoors through hanging rope 57 disposed thereon. During daylight hours, the solar energy plate 52 disposed inside the lamp head 50 is to face upwardly and thus able to absorb sunlight, with solar energy collected being later on converted into direct current (D.C.) through the solar energy conversion circuit and stored in the storage batteries. During nighttime as the light-sensitive electric resistance 53 receives no sunlight signal, the electrical circuit then enables the storage batteries to release electricity stored therein to provide with electricity needed for lighting the lamp tube 56, thus the solar energy lamp 5 can provide soft illumination at night.
Since numerous homeowners in Europe and the U.S. have yards or gardens around their houses, they often install lamps therein to create soothing ambience at night for improving their quality of life. The solar energy lamp 5 is prevalently utilized in both Europe and the U.S. for its design of environmental protection purpose and soft lighting, without adversely affecting the overall scenery of gardens or yards, for the solar energy lamp 5 may be hung on trees.
However, drawbacks exist in the conventional solar energy lamp 5, wherein the solar energy plate 52, fixatedly disposed inside the lamp head 50 that is integrally formed with the lamp shade 55, is susceptible to be shaded by branches or leaves, thus adversely affecting the efficiency of its absorbing solar energy, causing the storage batteries unable to provide enough energy for the lamp tube to keep lightening, with the result being that the illumination time for the solar energy lamp 5 is to be confined.
Therefore, the conventional solar energy lamp 5 is unable to place the solar energy plate 52 disposed therein to the optimal position for absorbing the solar energy and thus is unable to provide with efficient energy storage, an apparent drawback that needs to be improved.
Though the U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,031 provides with a separable solar energy lamp, such solar energy lamp is unable to store electricity converted from solar energy, thus unable to provide with further usages.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide with a separable solar energy storage device, comprising a solar energy reception device, a solar energy conversion circuit, an extension cord for connecting the solar energy reception device and the solar energy conversion circuit, and storage batteries connected to the solar energy conversion circuit, the solar energy reception device is connected by the extension cord, thus able to be positioned at the optimal location for absorbing solar energy, and thus enabling the storage batteries to achieve the optimal effect of electricity storage.
The extension cord is connected through plug-in connection to both the solar energy reception device and the solar energy conversion circuit.
The extension cord can further be fixatedly connected directly to both the solar energy reception device and the solar energy conversion circuit.
The solar energy reception device at least includes the solar energy plate and the light-sensitive electric resistance.
After storing electricity, the storage batteries can provide all kinds of appliances such as lamps and heaters with electricity.